


[podfic] I've Got This Friend

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016-2017 NHL Season, Alcohol, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Cover Art Welcome, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Music, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Texting, audio format: zip of mp3s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: "Oh," said Mitch, breaking the silence between them, "if I come out to the team, please don’t let them do that thing where they take me to a gay bar."Or: everyone's a little bit nosy, and everyone wants Mitch Marner to be happy. Auston especially.04:24:17 :: Written byLotts.





	[podfic] I've Got This Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i've got this friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767840) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfivegotthisfriend):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LCWlRxfqYCJEx9ymkzsBX-nLb94I_V_8):**  
Zip file of the mp3 files, download only.

**Browser streaming:**  
1 

2 

3 

### Notes:

* This was recorded for the Podfic Big Bang 2019. Big thanks to the mods!  

* Thanks to Lotts for giving blanket permission to podfics, and for letting me edit the text!

**Song credits:**  


* Song: [I’ve Got This Friend by The Civil Wars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iKLl6LeJxU)
* Music artists: [Binchmarner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner) and [Somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken)

**Sfx credits:**  


* [mobile phone vibrating](https://freesound.org/people/Splash.Yang/sounds/77392/)
* [typing sending text message](https://freesound.org/people/vcspran/sounds/344606/)
* [typing message on a mobile phone](https://freesound.org/people/zachrau/sounds/412025/)

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, an audio recording of your reactions, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
